WOMEN LOVE REVENGE!
by babykMalfoy
Summary: ron starts acting like his brothers, what will hermione do to get revenge? and what happens when a certain blond decides, he doesnt want pansy? WOMEN LOVE REVENGE,and these women will stop at nothing to get it!
1. Chapter 1

(Author Note)

hi, this is my first fanfic, so please don't judge too harshly although everyone is entitled to their own opinion so i can't stop you :) xx

"why do you always have to be such a pig ronald, why can't you just grow up and find some sort of life instead of trying to mess with mine! YOU STUPID PRAT!" yelled hermione as she watched ron laughing his arse off at a prank he had pulled earlier this evening. He had caught hermione in the midst of a heavy snogging session with seamus in the corridor outside snape's classroom, so he had decided that he would get his revenge on hermione for dumping him in 6th year on the pretense that "voldemort is to much to handle without us having a relationship aswell" so he used a spell to make seasus have an erection while moaning hagrids name out loud. Hermione threw a hex at ron and ran off without so much as a backwards glance as she heard rons painful scream.

_OH, i cant belive that jerk, just cuz he cant get a girlfriend, doesn't mean he has to make me miserable to. i will get him back for this. yes...but how?_

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts she didnt realize where she was going until she ran head on into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"oi, Watch it mudblood, if you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask" he smirked his trademark smirk and sauntered into the great hall without looking back.

_That slimy git, he thinks he is all high and mighty just cuz his DADDY buys him everything, ohhh, im fed up with everyone. ill just grab a peice of fruit from the great hall and go to the library._

With that said, she pushed open the doors and went to sit down and eat her fruit. Before she could leave, Harry started a convo and her, being the loyal friend she was, couldn't refuse and upset him.

" so hermione, ron tells me, you were snogging the quiditch captian today in the halls, wanna spill the gossip? " Harry wigled his eyebrows segestivley.

" couldn't keep to yourself huh?" Hermione fumed at ron. " Did you also tell him that you made him moan hagrids name?"

Harry choked on his pumkin juice and laughed, " you did what? you cheeky buggar, i knew you were hiding somthing" Harry went to hi- five him but hermiones hatefull stare stoped him cold, she then turned her glare on ron, and turned it up full volume without saying a word. but Ron got the message.

"come-on hermione, i was just messing around, plus, you know seamus dosn't really like you, he just wants to get in your pants." said ron with a mouth full of pumpkin juice.

" oh really, we will see about that." as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she stood up and walked straight towards seamus, lowered her mouth onto his and kissed him. when she stopped, she lowered her voice so only he would hear and said in a segestive tone, " do you wanna get into my pants?" and winked. Seamus gulped and looked into her eyes and nodded, but he instantly regretted it as a slapping sound echoed throughout the great hall. all eyes looked expectingley at hermione but she just walked out the doors of the great hall and slammed the door shut.

Dumbledoor stood up from his chair and started the speaches for new year. but as usual no one listened until dumbledoor announced " for alot of you, this will be your 7th year and i expect you to make the most of it since last year was a tragic disaster. now your head boy and head girl will be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. have a good year and goodnight."

silence." Dismissed" bellowed dumbledoor. and everyone filed out for the night.

_how could i be so foolish, he was using me to try and gain sex? i was the smartest witch of our generation, how could i be so dumb? _

_she went quickly to bed and slept a dreamless sleep, oh this was going to be hell!_


	2. Chapter 2

( Authors note)

hey, new chapter, just saying... i love Dramione, and it will be coming up shortly...see you at the bottom... :)

Hermione woke up the next morning in a strange room, and without knowledge of the previous night. As she got out of bed, she checked the time. !8:46! CRAP... she threw on a pair of short shorts on and a singlet top, sliped on some thongs, grabbed her wand and raced to the great hall in fear of missing breakfast.

Hermione had changed over the summer after voldemorts defeat. she had filled out and was exceptionaly beautiful in a natural state. She was different now and was very irritated that no one had noticed. however, as she entered the great hall, she quickly ammended that inside was silenced by the aproach of hermione dressed in what was clearly not under school code of conduct.

"What? someone speak instead of gawking." Hermione said in a somewhat un-hermione-ish way.

she went over and sat with her friends as everyone resumed their one said a word. but hermione didnt care, she was serveying the room..the school had been rebuilt after the war and was now incrediblely warm and light. In serveying the room, she happened to catch malfoy in the act of a heavy petting session with his "girlfriend." more like a slut, but hermione would never dare say so, unless she was prevoked..this image made hermione giggle. which didn't go unnoticed by her friends. but again, no one said a word.

As the bell for class rang out, loud and clear, hermione raced to class, always the first one there. Her luck was diminishing by the second when her arch nemisis rounded the cornor. his trademark smirk in place, looking like a god!

_what did i just say? what is wrong with me?_

"you right there granger? like what you see?" said an ammused draco.

"like i would ever and i mean EVER, like the sight of an UGLY...SMARTASS...DEATHEATER...SLYTHERIN like you" retorted hermione.

"ohhhhhh, that was NASTY! granger's got a bad side huh? might have to see more of it." malfoy winked and walked calmly into the classroom, leaving a very confused hermione with a racing heart.

_did malfoy just say what i think he said? this is just TOO weird.i mean this is MALFOY!_

when she walked into the classroom after 3 deep breaths, she was to find that every seat was taken except the one in which she REALLY didn't want to sit in. but after much debate, she sat down cautiously, as far away from him as was possible considering the table length.

"really granger, your attempts to get close to me are pathetic." smirked draco.

"OH shut up!" she whispered furiusly.

" i know you want me, and you have grown up alot..." at this he looked piontedly at her figure, his gaze lingering longer than nessesary." but your a mudblood, simple." with that said, draco gathered the ingrediants and got to work on the potion.

hermione had a feeling that malfoy was up to something, but what?

_oh well, better get to work._

later that day however.

"blaise, i dont know what is wrong with me. did i eat something? drink a potion? why is that MUDBLOOD granger in my head?" draco paced the room, as blaise Zabini thought about this new revelation.

" well this could be the perfect opertunity for getting rid of parkinson," said blaise quietly.

The more draco thought about it, the more he despised the idea, but he NEEDED to get rid of that slut on his arms all the time. and this was a way to do it. he would have to start being nice to granger if he was to acomplish this. oh god this would kill him!

Hermione thought about how to get back at ron, when out of no where, malfoy enters her mind. he certainly has grown handsome. she thought about malfoy for a while and an idea formed in her head, she would seduce malfoy and make ron mad. foolproof, but for this to work, she would have to be NICE to malfoy...oh this was going to kill her!

(Authors note)

so... what do you think? please review? xoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note)

hey, ive noticed people aren't reviewing, i don't care what you say really, just say SOMETHING! please? i beg...?

Monday morning, things wern't going to well for hermione, for one. She had forgotten to do her dark arts assignment and she had it first period. so she rushed to the library to try and get at least one foot of parchment before class. in her haste, she managed to once again, collide with the famous slytherin prince. To hermiones disbelief, he did not act as usual. He did not call her a mudblood, or blood traiter, or even granger.

"hey, hermione, you need to be careful, you might hurt your beautiful self one of these days!" said malfoy sweetley as he bent to pick up her books.

Hermione stood there, not a word, not even a sound. which was very unusual for hermione, unregersted territory, if you may. She took this silence to evaluate her position and decided that maybe now would be a good time to put her plan in action. She tested the waters.

"It's okay, Draco. I'm clumsy, but thank you for picking up my books for me like a true gentlemen. Not even ron would do such a nice thing for me, Draco. how can i truly thank you mr. malfoy... over dinner this wednesday?" said Hermione boldly. Malfoy looked up in complete shock, but quickly composed himself. He looked straight into her eyes as he straightened up entirely, handing back her book bag, their eyes never leaving eachothers. An odd moment passed, and hermione took this chance to deliberetly blush, so as to make it seem, she was shy. She quickly adverted her gaze, looking anywhere but at Draco.

"I would be Honoured Hermione. I'll pick you up at 7. " feeling triumphent,he turned to walk away but one little movement stopped him dead. he looked back and realized they were very close. too close. the hand on his arm, moved up to his shoulder's and she tentivley took a step forward.

_Why am i doing this? whats happening? i dont want this to happen, stop it...STOP!_

but her legs would not obey her orders. he knew what was happening and couldn't stop himself as he deliberatly put his lips on hers. Passion exploded, fireworks, moonlight, happiness erupted from within, and in seconds, they were truly kissing. Her mouth, hungry and his mouth, starving for what he had never known. each devouring eachother. as quickly as it had started, they broke apart just as fast. Neither meeting eachothers eyes. they both agreed, they would see eachother on wednesday and they both strode off in different directions.

_what in hogwarts just happened? OMG...i kissed malfoy...and i LIKED it. this world is upside down, I MUST be going mad._

the rest of the day went quickly as she raced to the heads dorms early that night, As well as tuesday. And before she knew it, nightfall had come on wednesday. she had dressed in a simple yet elegant dress, muggle clothing obviusly, she did not know what had conspired monday but she did not care to dwell on it.

She walked tentivley down the sprial staircase leading to the heads common room, only to find it empty. She let go of a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. " Hello Beautiful" Hermione jumped, she had surveyed the room but had not expected to find him on the stairs leading to his bedroom.

"Hi, ready to go?" she asked, being brave. he walked towards her and held out his hand, which she begrudgingly took. this was not how her plan was supposed to go.

Just as this thought occured to her, she realized, he might have his own aggender, so she asked. " Where are we going?"

they stepped outside the portrait and did not expect to see her friends, and even ron, about to knock. Malfoy, however, did not see them as he pulled on her hand to keep walking.

" Come on Hermione, i thought you wanted to go to dinner Beautiful" at this he stepped closer and deliberatly kissed her lips quickly." so, Why did you stop?" he asked. At this she pointed behind her, and draco turned to see her explanation. He froze, and fainted on the spot. Her friends were horrified, he had called her Hermione AND Beautiful in the same sentance and then KISSED her. but right now, all she needed was to take draco to the hospital wing, then she would explain.

_OH, THIS WILL BE FUN!_

(Authors note) what did you guys and girls think? PLEASE REVIEW? xox


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note)

thank you to all who reviewed, getting better at working this website out haha xox

Draco woke up the Thursday morning with no clue as to where he was, or why he was not in his head boy room. slowley but surely, his mind replayed the events of the previous night and he groaned out loud. As he did, however, a very familiar slytherin drew the curtains and malfoy had to sheild his eyes from the blazing glare of the sun. Malfoy was not liking the first words that came out of his best friends mouth.

" why the hell were you snogging granger... are you insane, its hermione sodding GRANGER" asked blaise in fustration.

Draco however, stood up and walked away. zabini didn't let up.

" i was under a love potion from potions, that is the answer you will give people, you will say it with a straight face and you will pretend it is the real answer. blaise, all i did was take your advice...how did i stuff up so badly?" Draco let out a cry of horror as he remembered just who saw the events of last night. " don't answer that zabini." blaise smirked.

they walked into the great hall to find everyone was staring, open mouthed, gaping at the pair. granger slowely walked up to him and slaped him right in the face, yelling " thats for putting me under a love potion".

Draco was outraged, until he saw her wink dicreetly. at this he smirked and decided to play her little had long ago decided that he actually didnt mind her, but if anyone else was to no this he would be killed within a breath.

" Keep dreaming granger, i was under a love potion aswell, seems we have a traiter amongst our houses. who in the wizarding world would want me, the slytherin sex god, with you, the griffindor bookworm. " he said loudly enough for the hermione's best friends to hear. with this he walked calmly back to the slytherin table, but not before hermione glimpsed a small smile and a returned wink.

Hermione had no idea what was happening and she did not like that at all, she was usually so in-control. Coupled with the fact that she was slowly falling for malfoy's charm, made Hermione a bit peeved, in fact she was quite pissed off. SHE was supposed to seduce HIM, not the other way around.

_Time to step up my game, i need to try harder, maybe try a diferent tactic instead of romance...!_

So life, as far as the rest of the students knew, was back to normal...but for the head boy and head girl, that was maybe a matter of opinion. Draco was pissed off at granger for reasons unknown, he ws pissed off at potty and weasel for being where they should't have been, but most of all he was pissed off at himself for not realising what an idiot he had been. He didn't need to have granger go to DINNER with him, hell he didn't even need GRANGER. All he needed was a plan.

Friday came. and pansy was being as slutty as ever. walking around classes in a mini skirt, that was basicly a small peice of material instead of an actual item of clothing, on the pretense that HER SCHOOL ROBES WERE LOST.

" PANSY... i will say this once and once only...PISS...OFF!" Draco pronounced each syllable as if she was 5 years old. When he saw granger this morning he had nearly fainted again. She had changed today, her school robes, like pansy's, had been lost, so she was wearing a mid thigh-length dress and low wedge heels, not breaking school code of conduct but verging pretty close. And not to slutty or fancy but just enough to catch the eye. Pansy was seething at the attention granger had attracted.

"hey malfoy, i need to talk to you, walk with me." hermione had yelled across the hall, silencing everyone in the room. All eyes moved to malfoy as he walked outside with hermione. ron and harry on the verge of exploding.

" Yes...granger?" he said, trying but failing not to watch how the silk of the dress slid up and down an inch with everystep she took.

" Listen malfoy, i have a propersition, and i'm not asking for your co-operation, but i need to make Ron pay for what he did to me a couple weeks back, and i'm guessing you wanna chuck pugnose-parkinson so...meet me after potions today and walk me to the hall, we will enter together...you will SMILE at me as you walk to your table and you will not say a word of this to anyone exept the only slytherin i don't hate, zabini...right?" granger was so close again, and with her new attire, it was hard to breath, so instead, malfoy wispered a slow yes. Granger smirked a very slytherin style smirk, ran a hand over my cheek and sountered back into the hall with out a backwards glance.

Bregudgingly, he admitted that he may need and unfortunatly WANT... hermione granger.

(Authors note) so what do you think? I'm not sure how this is going so i need feedback, tell me if it was good, explain what you think should happen...xoxoxox kayla


End file.
